Maître de plaisir
by Arthelils
Summary: J'avais dit que je rêvais de devenir écrivain. C'était un mensonge mais il semblait nourrir une telle passion pour la littérature et je me sentais soudain si fiévreux en sa présence... Sur le moment, j'avais voulu son attention, son amitié alors j'avais menti. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Oui je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction sans même avoir fini Stalker ! Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! Un grand merci à Milligramme pour son travail !**

* * *

><p><span><em>Maître de plaisir<em> 

* * *

><p>J'avais dit que je rêvais de devenir écrivain. C'était un mensonge mais il semblait nourrir une telle passion pour la littérature et je me sentais soudain si fiévreux en sa présence... Sur le moment, j'avais voulu son attention, son amitié alors j'avais menti. Je m'en souvenais bien. C'était à l'une des innombrables soirées de Mike Stamford. Nous étions dans un des logements universitaires de la faculté de médecine. J'étais dans un coin à siroter du champagne au litchi, ce qui est une véritable aberration, et il était passé devant moi, un grand sourire barrant son visage, ses cheveux mi- longs caressant ses joues roses d'avoir trop bu. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué ma présence derrière un des piliers porteur du salon, il m'avait souri et s'était glissé dans ma cachette en confiant :<p>

« Ici au moins, personne ne me forcera à boire des mixtures étranges. »

Je ne répondis rien et il rit avec simplicité, pour le plaisir d'exprimer sa joie.

« Je m'appelle John Watson et toi ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« Que bois-tu Sherlock Holmes ? » Avait-il demandé avec espièglerie, ses cils venant couvrir son regard flou tandis que son souffle chaud et sucré atterrissait sur la chair fragile de ma figure.

« Du champagne. » Confiai-je.

« Celui aux litchis ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux ? »

Sa main était tendue vers mon verre mais il attendait patiemment que je le glisse dans sa paume. C'est ce que je fis en redoutant la suite des événements. J'avais toujours été fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle les étudiants se partageaient ceci ou cela, buvant dans les même bouteilles d'eau et allant même jusqu'à se prêter leur brosse à dents. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'expérimenter une telle chose et fut à la fois obnubilé et déconcerté à la vue du jeune inconnu buvant dans mon verre avec une légèreté déroutante.

« C'est sucré, j'aime bien. » Fit-il en me rendant ma boisson, ses doigts frôlant les miens dans un geste aérien. « Tu sais comment ils l'appellent ? »

« Qui donc ? » Demandai-je, encore un peu déboussolé par son geste.

« Le champagne voyons. »

« Maître de plaisir, je crois. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça charmant ? » S'enjoua-t-il, ses yeux pétillants sous les jets des stroboscopes. « Cela me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. Mon Dieu je devais avoir quatorze ans et cette histoire m'avait ébranlé d'une façon ! C'était Le Maître des Illusions. A dire vrai, je pense que je ne m'en suis jamais remis ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu. » Avouai-je, emporté par la grâce et l'amplitude qu'il mit à boire dans son verre.

« Je vais changer ça. Viens donc me voir demain, je suis au deuxième étage dans la 80 b. »

« Tu fais médecine ? » Questionnai-je.

« Malheureusement ! » Déplora-t-il, sa main venant se déposer sur mon épaule comme il se penchait pour glisser sur le ton de la confidence :

« Moi ce que je voulais, c'est être écrivain. Mes parents étaient contre et je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour m'affirmer. »

Il se redressa en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses regrets et s'enquit :

« Tu aimes la littérature ? »

« Oui. » Mentis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« C'est un monde merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit-il avec compassion. « Quel est ton livre préféré ? »

« Féroces de Robert Goolrick. » Continuai-je de mentir.

En vérité, c'était le livre favori de Mycroft, mon frère.

« Oh je l'ai adoré ! Je crois bien qu'à la fin, j'étais si mal que je suis sorti boire comme un ivrogne ! »

Il rit encore et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je n'avais jamais lu de roman que par obligation parentale ou scolaire. Bien entendu je ne nourrissais pas une aversion particulière pour ceux-ci. Ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas partie de mes loisirs. J'aimais la science, le factuel et le réel. Pas les fantasmes, les utopies et les rêveries. Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses regards pleins d'amitié frivole et d'affection étrange, j'étais tenté de les savourer encore. Aussi ajoutai-je brusquement :

« Moi aussi, je rêve de devenir écrivain. »

Je vis une expression de surprise attachante éclore sur ses traits et il s'empressa de demander :

« Tu écris des nouvelles, des romans ou des mémoires ? »

« Des nouvelles. »

« C'est fantastique ! Tu me feras lire ? »

Il exaltait et j'acquiesçai sans me soucier du fait que je n'avais pas d'histoire à lui présenter.

« Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? Ce sera mieux pour prévoir quelque chose. »

J'approuvais son initiative et lui récitai mon numéro au creux de l'oreille (Mike Stamford avait décidé d'augmenter le volume de son électro) tandis qu'il le reportait sur son portable. Nous étions si proches que lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour médire des goûts musicaux de Stamford, nos nez se rencontrèrent et nos souffles se mêlèrent.

« Je vais devoir y retourner. » Déclara-t-il sans s'y astreindre. « Tu n'oublieras pas de venir demain. »

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

Il laissa à nouveau échapper l'un de ses rires singuliers et soupira contre mes lèvres :

« C'est vraiment un soirée exquise. »

« En tout point. » Approuvai-je vaguement, obsédé par le chant haché de sa respiration.

« Eh bien, à demain Sherlock Holmes, futur écrivain. »

« A demain. » Répétai-je à regret tandis qu'il se faufilait hors de notre cachette avec souplesse.

Sitôt fut-il à la vue de tous que Stamford apparut pour l'interroger :

« Alors John, que penses-tu de ma soirée ? »

L'étudiant passa une main dans les mèches de son vis-à-vis, sa paume finissant par s'arrêter sur sa joue quand il souffla coquettement :

« Elle est splendide. Je m'amuse beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit derechef son interlocuteur tout en ayant l'audace de saisir le jeune Watson par la taille pour le plaquer contre son corps que je trouvais soudainement d'une grossièreté inouïe.

Le blond ne réagit pas négativement à son geste et passa un bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon avec une nonchalance tout à fait élégante pour s'étonner :

« N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Si ? Bon, allons me trouver une coupe de champagne au litchi. On m'en a fait goûter, je le trouve délicieux. »

« Qui cela ? Qui t'en a fait boire ? »

« Une personne ravissante. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Mike arrête un peu, veux-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas. »

Je ne pus entendre la suite de leur conversation car ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la foule agglutinée au bar. Bizarrement, mon estomac s'était contracté lorsque Watson m'avait qualifié de ravissant personnage. Ce n'était pas parce que cela était la première fois que l'on me trouvait charmant. J'étais dérouté par l'idée qu'_il _m'ait trouvé charmant. Cependant, notre promiscuité avait perdu un peu de sa splendeur lorsque j'avais compris que Watson était tout simplement une personne tactile, ne respectant l'espace personnel d'autrui que si l'envie lui prenait. Je terminai mon verre et patientai deux longues heures dans l'espoir de le revoir mais l'agitation ambiante semblait l'avoir happé. Je finis par regagner les appartements de la faculté de science, le goût sucré du litchi sur la langue.

Le lendemain, j'avais cours la matinée. Une introduction à la génétique parfaitement inutile dans mon cas étant donné mon avance indéniable dans ce domaine. Je suivis néanmoins les trois heures de cours avec une attention relative. Puis, lorsqu'il sonna midi, je me forçai à déjeuner avant de rejoindre les bâtiments de la faculté de médecine d'un pas que je voulus mesuré. Arrivé à la chambre 80 b, je toquai trois coup sec contre la paroi en bois. Watson vint m'ouvrir dans un pyjama de soie blanche, s'accordant magnifiquement avec sa chevelure claire.

« Pardonne ma tenue, l'alcool m'est tant monté à la tête hier soir que je n'ai pas eu la force de quitter le lit ce matin. » S'excusa-t-il d'un air apitoyé, me faisant entrer dans le même temps.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Banalisai-je.

« Tu es trop gentil avec moi. » Sourit-il.

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien sûr que si. Assied-toi je t'en prie. » Fit-il en désignant le lit défait.

Lorsque je pris place sur le matelas, il attrapa un paquet de cigarette sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, allumant négligemment son bâton de nicotine.

« Tu fumes ? »

« Non. » Refusai-je.

« Mon Dieu, si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir commencé ! »

Nous demeurâmes silencieux quelques minutes durant. Watson fumait avec une sensualité sans pareille. Jambes croisées, bouche en cœur, il soufflait de longs jets de fumée qui allaient se mêler aux grains de poussière dans la lumière éclatante d'un après-midi de printemps. Je l'observais ouvertement. Appréciant la ligne droite de son nez, la courbe délicate de ses joues, le blanc crémeux de sa peau et la féminité de ses lèvres pleines. La chemise de son pyjama avait glissé et dévoilait une clavicule saillante et merveilleuse. Je fus tenté de la toucher mais me retint. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me sourit.

« Tu es si mystérieux. Que caches-tu donc derrière ce visage de marbre ? » Demanda-t-il, sa petite main venant couvrir ma joue.

''Je ne veux pas devenir écrivain.'' Faillis-je répondre.

« Rien. » Finis-je par dire.

« Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne nous rencontrions que maintenant ? » Surenchérit-il.

« Je l'ignore. »

Sa main se logea dans ma nuque et il inspira une longue bouffée de cigarette, son corps fin, d'une maigreur enfantine se tendant sous l'effort.

Il expirait quand il poursuivit :

« Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Car vois-tu, aucun de mes amis n'aime réellement la littérature. Ils s'en moquent tous. C'est affreux ! Alors je me suis dit que le destin t'avait peut-être mis sur ma route. Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît. Je crois sincèrement à ces choses-là. »

Mais je ne me moquai pas et il continua :

« Aussi ai-je pensé que nous devrions peut-être nous soutenir mutuellement dans notre passion commune. Car je devine que tu n'étudies pas les lettres. »

« En effet. Je suis en faculté de science. »

« Seigneur, nous sommes tristes à en pleurer ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de fumer quelques instants pour reprendre :

« Que dirais-tu d'organiser des rendez-vous d'écriture ? Nous conviendrions d'un lieu à l'avance et comme des joggeurs se retrouvant au bord de la Tamise pour courir, nous nous retrouverions pour écrire. Pas forcément à quatre mains ! Chacun prend son cahier ou son PC et nous écrivons simplement. Qu'en dis-tu Sherlock Holmes ? »

J'adorais la façon qu'il avait de me désigner. Il ne m'appelait pas Holmes ou bêtement Sherlock. J'étais Sherlock Holmes.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. » Acceptai-je sur un ton que j'aurais voulu chaleureux mais qui ne varia aucunement de mes intonations habituelles, d'une froideur impeccable.

« Tu es sincère ? Tu ne me trouves pas stupide et insipide ? » S'enquit-il, se penchant sur mon visage pour observer attentivement mes traits.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Il soupira.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Tu n'as pas d'expressions faciales. C'est très perturbant mais je crois... je crois que cela me fascine. » Avoua-t-il avec une sincérité si déconcertante que j'en profitais pour reconnaître :

« Toi aussi. Tu me fascines. »

« Vraiment ? Et que trouves-tu de si fascinant chez moi ? » Questionna-t-il avec curiosité, glissant son bras libre dans le creux de mon coude pour s'appuyer sur mon épaule, sa tête venant y reposer comme si je m'apprêtais à lui conter la plus magique des histoires.

« Tu es beau. » Reconnus-je, ses cheveux me flattant le menton.

« Beau comment ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Comme personne. » Avouai-je. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi. En outre, tu es d'une grâce fabuleuse. Chacun de tes gestes est d'une élégance parfaite. Tu es suave et sensuel à la fois. Chaque femme, non, chaque être vivant doit t'envier pour ce que tu es. Car tu es ce que l'on a fait de mieux. »

Sa figure se dressa pour me faire face. Nous n'étions plus séparés que par une suite ridicule de centimètres et je pouvais voir l'impact de mes mots se refléter dans ses rétines troublées.

« Ne me mens pas, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement comme pour me laisser le temps d'apprécier leur arc délicieux puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau tandis qu'il riait :

« Quel charmeur tu fais ! »

Il allait poursuivre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme :

« John, je t'attends depuis dix minutes et tu es ici à flirter avec un autre ? »

Le blond resserra sa prise sur mon bras pour lancer innocemment :

« Allons Jim, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te prévenir de mon retard. »

« Et tu as omis de préciser que ce type en serait la cause. » Siffla froidement le dénommé Jim tandis qu'il fermait derrière lui pour venir se dresser en face de moi, main tendue.

« Jim Moriarty, je suis le petit-ami de cet ignoble enquiquineur. »

« Sherlock Holmes. » Me présentai-je en saisissant la main tendue, dépassé par les événements sans rien en laisser paraître pour autant.

« Bien. John, veux-tu te vêtir afin que nous puissions enfin aller déjeuner ? » Proposa l'amant de l'homme accroché à mon bras.

« Tu es d'une froideur ! » Pesta l'intéressé en se levant négligemment. « Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'intimité pour me changer ? »

Nous quittâmes la pièce et je me retrouvai à attendre devant la chambre en compagnie de Moriarty. Il s'alluma une cigarette malgré l'interdiction de fumer dans les couloirs et déclara sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé :

« John est quelqu'un d'atrocement sociable. Il adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et se montre souvent très tactile avec de sombres inconnus. »

Je ne trouvai rien à dire et il reprit :

« Ne vous faites pas d'idées quant à ses intentions. Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans et je commence sincèrement à en avoir assez de repousser ses innombrables prétendants. »

« Eh bien, arrêtez. » Proposai-je naturellement.

Moriarty planta un regard empli de mépris sur ma personne alors qu'un rire étrange s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Vous êtes drôle. »

« C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Confirma-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Holmes, ne vous attachez pas trop. John vous trouve un intérêt quelconque mais il ne se transformera jamais en ce que vous espérez. »

« Je n'espère rien. »

« Vous faites bien. »

Nous en étions là lorsque le sujet de notre entretien daigna se présenter à nouveau.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Fit-il d'une façon si enjouée que l'on eut dit que son agacement n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination.

« De futilités. » Asséna son conjoint. « Es-tu prêt? »

« Je suis prêt. » Acquiesça Watson tout en se tournant vers moi afin de me tendre un livre entouré d'élastiques et dont la couverture abîmée s'effilochait par endroit. « Fais attention durant ta lecture, certaines pages ne tiennent plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai dans l'espoir qu'il te plaise autant qu'à moi. »

« Merci. » Dis-je en acceptant le roman.

« A bientôt, Sherlock Holmes ! » Lança l'étudiant comme son partenaire se retirait déjà et qu'il s'affairait à le rattraper.

Les jours qui suivirent, je n'eus plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Cela ne m'offensa pas outre mesure du fait que, comme je l'avais précisé à son compagnon et malgré l'influence troublante qu'il semblait avoir sur ma personne, je ne souhaitais pas grand-chose de lui ou de ce que l'on pourrait prématurément qualifier : notre relation. Je lus néanmoins Le Maître des Illusions et dus reconnaître que c'était un roman d'exception. Non pas seulement au niveau du récit mais également des nombreuses digressions qu'il contenait et qui lui apportait une texture indéniable. Quand je l'eus terminé, je ne pus toutefois me résoudre à me rendre à nouveau à la chambre 80 b pour le restituer à son propriétaire. Je m'explique :

Durant les quelques jours où j'entrepris pour la première fois de lire un roman de ma propre volonté, mes yeux prirent la mauvaise habitude de remarquer John Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un petit mot ce serait cool haha<strong>

**A bientôt **

**A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les gens ! Comment va ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews et un grand merci à Milligramme pour son travail.**

* * *

><p><span><em>I believe in innocence, little darlin'<em>

Tout commença lors d'une après-midi où, étant libre, je m'appliquais à observer les mutations d'un groupe de bactéries au microscope. J'entendis un cri provenant du parc et le laboratoire de chimie se situant au rez-de-chaussé, je n'eus qu'à lever les yeux pour tomber sur la source de celui-ci. John Watson était assis dans l'herbe, une multitude de feuillets répandus autour de lui alors qu'il se massait douloureusement la poitrine. J'avisai les deux étudiant se précipitant à son encontre, raquettes en mains, l'air parfaitement horrifié et déduisis que le pauvre Watson avait été la cible malheureuse d'une balle perdue. Quelle idée de jouer au tennis dans un parc. Ils avaient beau être à l'université, ces jeunes gens étaient d'une bêtise qui m'hallucinait. Je voulus reprendre le cours de mon observation mais mes rétines refusèrent de quitter l'héritier Watson du regard. Celui-ci se releva avec l'aide des fautifs, les éclats de son rire n'arrivant pas jusqu'à moi. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde tandis qu'à ses pieds, l'un des étudiants ramassait ses feuillets. Ils s'entretinrent ensuite tous les trois à l'ombre d'un chêne durant de longues minutes. Moi, j'avais abandonné mon expérience et scrutais le visage du garçon qui rêvait de devenir écrivain avec la même fascination qui m'avait saisie deux jours plus tôt, assis sur son lit. Il paraissait totalement à l'aise, gai. Sa chemise blanche était gonflée par le vent, et son pantalon de la même couleur était taché d'herbe. John semblait profondément heureux et je me surpris à jalouser son charme naturel, ses manières délicates, presque précieuses, l'aisance avec laquelle il conquit ces deux étudiants ennuyeux et insignifiants. Au final, il s'en fut échanger des balles avec ceux qu'il devait certainement considérer comme ses nouveaux amis.

Une fois que j'étais en ville à siroter un café avec ce malotrus d'Anderson, je n'eus qu'à regarder à travers la vitrine pour le voir. Il était à nouveau tout de blanc vêtu. Son polo, dont la coupe dénonçait une édition spéciale Izod Lacoste 80s, était enfilé dans une culotte de petit garçon Hammond and Co dévoilant ses jambes fines chaussées de ces tennis en tissu dont personne ne semblait vouloir se passer à l'époque. Il était aussi éclatant que le jour. Sa présence dénotait affreusement avec la plèbe monocorde et hideuse fourmillant avec une improductivité navrante dans les rues. Watson était si saisissant qu'il me fallut un temps supplémentaire pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait ce rustre de Stampford pour compagnie. Cet enfant du Diable qui, une fois encore, ne put s'empêcher de lui saisir la taille.

« Tu vas boire ce café ? » Lança soudainement Anderson, me rappelant à la réalité.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais avant de constater que je venais de vider le sucrier dans ma tasse. Lorsque j'observai à nouveau le trottoir d'en face, ils avaient disparu.

Quand je dis que je ne cherchais pas Watson, il faut me croire. C'était une machinerie orchestrée par une hypothétique entité supérieure. Certes, je prenais grand plaisir à l'avoir sous les yeux une fois qu'il était là mais sitôt après, je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de sortir d'un trouble si intense qu'il m'empêchait de vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. Il m'affolait et c'était là quelque chose de nouveau.

Le week-end arrivant, je décidai qu'il me fallait un environnement sain, coupé de l'agitation permanente de l'université et peut-être de Watson également. Samedi matin, je me rendis donc chez le docteur Powers. Il était un vieil ami de la famille et accessoirement le président de la faculté de science. Ma mère lui vouait une affection qui m'avait coûté d'innombrables après-midi, enfant, lorsqu'elle insistait farouchement pour qu'il soit mon répétiteur. Powers, bien que légèrement excentrique, était un homme brillant. En outre, il m'avait toujours préféré à mon grand frère malgré le fait que je n'aie rien fait pour cela. Mère disait que j'étais le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et je me gardais de lui préciser que j'avais déjà un père.

Ce cher docteur m'accordait souvent la permission de reposer ce qu'il aimait appeler mon ''incommensurable génie'' dans son immense propriété en campagne londonienne. Il possédait trois hectares et demi de terrain où il avait fait creuser un lac artificiel, planter un petit bois des plus joli et bâtir un manoir qui devait être les appartements les plus luxueux qu'un professeur ait jamais eus. J'y étais en ''convalescence'' lorsqu'il me sembla que ma vie prenait une tournure des plus _romanesques_.

En effet, après le repas, alors que j'étais allongé dans la végétation luxuriante longeant le lac, la tête remplie par le chant strident des criquets, le parfum lourd et sucré du pollen emplissant ma gorge tandis que le soleil me brûlait le front, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Il n'était pas rare que le professeur invite d'autres étudiants à profiter de ce qu'il nommait fièrement son ''petit jardin''. Comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à essuyer un échec supplémentaire dans la pratique proprement archaïque de l'art de la conversation, j'enfonçai davantage mon corps dans les touffes épaisses de renouées et de phragmites, mes cheveux se couvrant peu à peu de feuilles et diverses pétales. La scène n'avait pas encore atteint le summum du ridicule car, voyez-vous, sitôt que j'entendis :

« John, fais attention, s'il te plaît. »

Ma cachette me parut trop restrictive. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du lac car si je pouvais _le_ voir, il était hors de question de m'en passer. De ce fait, moi, Sherlock Holmes, génie reconnu avec vingt-deux ans de vie en marge de la société, rampai misérablement à travers les hautes herbes jusqu'à atteindre un saule non loin. Seigneur, j'étais d'une puérilité qui me mit dans une colère telle que je faillis rentrer aussi sec dans ma chambre. Je dis bien ''failli'' car après un coup d'œil en direction de la rive d'en face, je fus si subjugué qu'il me fut impossible de bouger. John Watson et son compagnon ôtaient leur vêtements.

Mes sens s'alertèrent et je fus bientôt incapable de respirer correctement. C'était tout bonnement..., exceptionnel ! Je fus tant sidéré par mon propre émoi que je pris aussitôt note de tous mes bouleversement intérieurs. Ils étaient si peu nombreux d'ordinaire qu'il me fallait tâter mon pouls pour m'assurer de ce que j'étais encore vivant. Une fois cela fait, je trouvai le courage ou la force (peu importe) de me pencher à nouveau sur le tableau se dépeignant sur l'autre rive. Watson et Moriarty avaient étalé deux grands linges dans l'herbe. En maillot de bain bleu marine, l'amant du futur écrivain se servait nonchalamment un verre de vin tandis que debout devant lui, Watson s'enthousiasmait :

« Oh je suis si heureux ! Carl est vraiment un homme admirable !

– Powers est juste trop vieux pour profiter lui-même des avantages de sa richesse, contra son partenaire, indifférent.

– Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas gentil. » Réprimanda le blond, venant se caler contre l'épaule de son ami. « On aurait dû prendre du champagne.

– Tu sais pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça. » Rétorqua Moriarty, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque gracile à sa portée. « Qu'as-tu donc avec ce foutu champagne ? Tu ne veux plus boire que cela.

– Je ne sais pas. Ce sont peut-être mes hormones, sourit l'interpellé d'un air taquin.

– Idiot. » Gronda Moriarty avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son interlocuteur avec possessivité.

Le jeune Watson répondit à son baiser et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer. Après quoi Moriarty déclara :

« Tu nous as fait venir ici pour te baigner.

– Tu ne viens pas ?

– Je préfère m'enivrer au soleil.

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas bronzer, s'étonna le blond.

– Tu saisis donc la mesure de tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi. »

Watson partit d'un grand rire alors qu'il claquait un dernier baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami pour se redresser et confier chaleureusement :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

– Va donc te noyer, Watson.

– A vos ordres mon capitaine ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant glisser sur ses jambes son maillot de bain blanc tandis qu'il se précipitait à l'eau sous le regard amusé de son compagnon.

Dire que je n'étais pas préparé à la vue soudaine de son corps élancé, éclatant de jeunesse, tout en courbes et aplats, d'une finesse redoutable, serait un euphémisme. Le dessin de son ventre plat, le creux délicieux de son aine, les boutons de chair rosé de ses mamelons, l'audace de ses cuisses, la houppe blonde recouvrant son pubis et enfin...

Il plongea à l'eau et ne reparut que de longues secondes plus tard. Il nagea d'abord avec allégresse, ses gestes vigoureux dénonçant la passion certaine qu'il couvait pour cet exercice. Puis, lorsqu'il se fut épuisé, il se mit à glisser sur l'eau verdâtre du lac avec souplesse et langueur pour finir par s'immobiliser sur le dos, ses mèches soyeuses encadrant son visage à l'expression sereine, sa poitrine se gonflant paresseusement alors que son corps scintillait sous les rayons vifs du soleil. Je haletais, la bouche sèche, le regard émerveillé. Ce n'était pas tant l'aspect sexuel de cette scène qui m'ébranlait (quoique je ne pus décemment prétendre le contraire). Avant tout, c'était sa beauté. Il était d'une splendeur rafraîchissante. Pas seulement physiquement. Son attitude était sans doute la chose la plus exquise qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Certes, il m'embrouillait les sens et l'esprit. Toutefois, n'était-ce pas là un des caractères premiers de la majesté ? Sans réellement prendre conscience de mes actes (ce qui est très rare dans mon cas, c'est dire que j'étais déphasé...) j'empoignai mon téléphone portable et pris plusieurs clichés de Watson. Un moment pareil ne pouvait pas être vulgairement abandonné aux affres du passé. Il devait en rester une trace, au moins une. Ceci fait, je m'enfouis derechef dans la faune, l'œil rivé au corps flottant au milieu du lac. L'après-midi s'écoula donc ainsi, Watson nageant avec l'aisance d'un poisson, Moriarty se saoulant silencieusement sur la berge et moi analysant d'un regard passionné le corps du jeune étudiant. Tout aurait pu très bien se dérouler. Nonobstant mon comportement malsain, rien ne laissait présager la tournure catastrophique que prendraient les événements. En effet, quand le soleil entreprit de se coucher, l'amant de Watson s'écria :

« Il est temps de rentrer ! Nous allons être en retard au dîner de Sawyer !

– Mon Dieu, pourquoi y allons-nous ? Gémit le blond à quelques mètres de lui.

– Parce qu'elle t'adore _Babycakes _! Lança ironiquement son comparse.

– Oh je t'en prie ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

– Sors de là et va lui dire toi-même que tu détestes son petit surnom. »

Grommelant, Watson s'exécuta et alla saisir le linge que lui tendait son compagnon.

« Je vais devoir conduire ? S'enquit-il.

– Il vaudrait mieux si tu ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Soupirant, John termina de se sécher comme son ami rassemblait leurs effets. Une fois prêt, ils se retirèrent tous deux le long du chemin traversant les bois. Je me redressai donc enfin, une main glissant dans mes boucles afin de les remettre en place. C'était déjà trop tard quand j'entendis :

« Où l'as-tu oublié ? Nom de... »

Jim Moriarty se tenait sur la rive d'en face le regard braqué sur moi. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'abord avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu atteindre ses cheveux, ensuite sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand ''O'' puis, comme il semblait enfin digérer l'information, ses traits se plissèrent de mépris. J'étais figé.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ou tu veux que je vienne ? » Fit la voix de Watson au loin.

Moriarty ne détourna pas le regard une seule fois quand il se pencha pour ramasser le maillot oublié.

« Non. Je l'ai. »

Il retroussa le nez de dégoût et après une dernière œillade de haine pure, s'en fut rejoindre son petit-ami. C'était le pire scénario que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je restais là, bras ballants, parfaitement et résolument horrifié. S'il me dénonçait à Watson, nul doute que celui-ci ne souhaiterait plus me revoir. Il est vrai que vu son absence de réaction après m'avoir prêté son livre, je pouvais d'ores et déjà en conclure que là n'était pas sa volonté. Cependant, si Jim lui disait que j'avais passé une après-midi entière à guetter son corps à travers les fourrées, je le _dégoûterai._ Je couvris mon visage de ma main, dépité à l'idée que cette ''relation'' s'arrête d'une manière si abrupte mais aussi (et surtout) curieusement attristé.

Je passai le reste du week-end à étudier dans ma chambre. Il ne fut plus question ni de ballade, ni de quoique ce soit du même genre. Il m'arrivait parfois d'y repenser, à la répugnance que j'avais suscitée chez Moriarty. Il m'arrivait même d'imaginer ces traits tordus d'écœurement sur le visage de John. Alors, je descendais au petit salon et m'entretenais sur divers sujets avec le docteur Powers qui était un locuteur fantastique et plein d'entrain.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de regagner ma faculté. Loin d'être anxieux, il me semblait être d'humeur chagrine. La perspective de retourner dans ce bouillon d'hormones et de bêtise n'était pas des plus réjouissante. Je m'y pliai néanmoins et rentrai à l'université lundi matin. Je n'avais cours que l'après-midi et une fois mes valises défaites, je descendis relever mon courrier. J'y trouvai une enveloppe sans timbre, d'un papier crème très élégant et quand je l'ouvris, voici la lettre qu'elle contenait :

_Mon Cher Sherlock Holmes, _

_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la semaine passée, j'espère que tu te portes bien !_

_J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner. Il y a un restaurant que j'adore. L'Oblix sur St. Thomas Street, tu aimeras beaucoup. Il y a là-bas une salle très particulière. _

_Que dirais-tu de se retrouver demain à huit heures ? Je t'attendrai dans le hall de la faculté de science. _

_Ton ami,_

_John W._

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans son courrier, aussi supposais-je que son compagnon ne lui avait rien révélé de ma présence dans les jardins de Powers. Je relus une fois encore sa missive, perturbé. Il m'avait appelé son ''ami''. Ceci signifiait donc que nous avions une relation amicale ? J'entretenais une relation amicale avec un tiers ? J'étais abasourdi, si bien que je manquai de sursauter quand on me tapa sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis de si passionnant ? »

Molly Hooper me faisait face, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux enroulés de fils aux couleurs criardes. Elle portait un t-shirt ''Peace'' et une sorte de pantalon ressemblant étrangement à une toge. Je considérai ses pieds nus d'un air circonspect avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard illuminé.

« Une invitation.

– De qui ?

– John Watson, dis-je en glissant mon courrier sous mon bras.

– Oh Babycakes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ?

– Hmm...Bien, fis-je avec hésitation tandis qu'elle ouvrait une boîte aux lettres non loin de la mienne.

– Ce garçon est tellement _cool _! » Poursuivit-elle, enjouée, ses mains pleines de bagues en bois passant devant son visage. « T'as le temps là ?

– Je reprends à quinze heures. »

Elle secoua la tête et les fils dans ses cheveux frémirent au vent.

« Viens, on va boire un truc. »

J'hésitai, pensif. Hooper était une fille assez...originale. Intelligente et vive mais vraiment très particulière. Nous nous étions rencontrés deux jours après mon entrée à l'université. Si sa boîte n'était pas proche de la mienne, je ne suis pas certain que je lui aurais un jour adressé la parole. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas moi qui avais entamé la conversation. Notre premier contact avait été relativement surprenant pour moi. Elle était l'unique étudiante à m'avoir adressé la parole pour le plaisir simple de me connaître. Nous n'étions pas amis. Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement mais elle était toujours prête à me tenir compagnie quand la solitude menaçait de me rendre fou. J'acquiesçai nonchalamment et lui emboîtai le pas tandis qu'elle se mettait presque immédiatement à babiller :

« Seigneur, Babycakes est si gentil ! Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

– A une fête de Mike Stamford.

– Oh ce chien galeux !

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ? souris-je, content d'avoir une alliée dans mon aversion naturelle pour Stamford.

– Tu plaisantes ! Ce gougnafier ! Il m'a mise à la porte de l'une de ses fêtes où il ne sait passer que des tubes commerciaux vomitifs et _has been_ sous prétexte que je n'avais pas de chaussures ! Il en porte mais ça ne restera jamais qu'une immonde bouse de vache et il pourra se noyer dans du parfum Chanel, ça ne cachera pas l'odeur ! »

Je n'étais pas pour le fait qu'elle ne se chausse pas. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas contre non plus. Aussi hochai-je la tête d'un air entendu et elle poursuivit comme on pénétrait dans sa chambre aux abords de la faculté de médecine :

« Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Babycakes à l'extérieur. J'avais beau essayer de rester brave mais au fond, ce bec à foin m'avait réellement blessée avec ses réflexions sur les hippies. Tu veux une crème de menthe ?

– Blanche ou verte ?

– Blanche.

– Je veux bien. »

Elle nous servit dans deux grandes coupe de verre iridescent et but la sienne d'une traite avant de me tendre la mienne. J'en pris deux gorgées et m'enfouis dans un énorme pouf violet alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un autre.

« Tu disais que tu as rencontré...Babycakes, relançai-je comme elle se resservait avec mollesse.

– Oui ! s'écria-t-elle, reprenant soudainement vie. Il a été tellement _cool _avec moi quand je lui ai expliqué la situation ! On s'est tiré et au final, on a fini dans une fête tellement _underground _! Une soirée mémorable avec un grand M ! Puis bon, il est vachement spirituel comme garçon. Tu as remarqué qu'il ne s'habille qu'en blanc ? Un véritable enfant du cosmos ! »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, préférant diriger la conversation vers quelque chose de moins... mystique :

« Tu l'as revu depuis ?

– Bien sûr ! Tout le monde revoit Babycakes ! Il peut pas être partout, c'est sûr, mais une fois qu'on lui tombe dessus, il nous fait notre fête ! confia-t-elle avec un sourire extra large. D'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air un peu tendu. Tu veux un quaalude ? »

J'acceptai et elle se redressa pour farfouiller dans un sac en forme de peluche d'où elle sortit une petit pilule blanche qu'elle me tendit et que j'engloutis avec une gorgée d'alcool. Elle en avala deux et regagna son pouf.

« Il est l'héritier des Watson, non ?

– Qui ?

– Babycakes, précisai-je.

– Oui, oui, approuva-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec le liquide dans son verre. Il a une sœur, Marie ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, elle a viré un peu maboule à un moment et ils ont dû la placer dans un établissement_._

– Comment Joh..Babycakes l'a-t-il vécu ?

– Ah ça ! Je peux pas te dire ! Ce sont des ouï-dire, on peut être sûr de rien. Si son père était pas un chirurgien aussi scandaleusement riche, sûr qu'on en aurait même pas entendu parler.

– Et sa mère ? Demandai-je.

– C'est une grande dame. De vielle fortune et tout le bazar. Elle passe ses journées à organiser des soirées caritatives où le gratin pourra venir dépenser ses sous pour la bonne cause en colportant les pires ignominies sur leur voisin de table ! »

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, signe que le quaalude commençait à faire effet, et vida la moitié de son verre. Je fis de même et me penchai pour me faire servir à nouveau. Des vagues de bien être me traversaient et j'étais ravi que Hooper sache toujours tout sur tout le monde...en particulier sur Watson.

« Tu sais, je me dis que vous pouvez pas vraiment vous rendre compte de ce qu'est la vraie vie. Vous êtes tous riches ici. Z'avez pas eu à transpirer pour quoique se soit. Vous vivez dans une bulle et le jour où elle éclate, vous savez plus quoi faire de vous-même. » Confia Molly, d'une voix traînante, le regard perdu sur les draps colorés pendus aux fenêtres.

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas plus heureuse que nous, notai-je.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'suis malheureuse. Pourtant, tu vois, je sais que je vais m'en sortir, que je vais être heureuse parce que je sais ce que je vaux. Vous, vous savez juste ce que vaut votre blé. »

Je souris, dressant mon verre :

« A ta santé Molly Hooper.

– A ma santé ! » Reprit-elle, agitant ses doigts pleins de bagues tandis qu'elle vidait à nouveau sa coupe.

Nous éclusâmes la moitié de la bouteille, puis vint l'heure de la séparation. La chimie analytique n'attendait pas.

« Tu reviendras me voir ! »

« J'essaierai. »

« A bientôt ! »

« Au revoir. » Lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule, regagnant ma faculté d'un pas très légèrement dansant.

Les étudiants se pressaient autour de moi avec une agitation frénétique. Tous bien propres dans leurs vêtements de marque. J'eus un pauvre sourire. Hooper savait de quoi elle parlait. Mon costume me paraissait soudainement plus étroit et inconfortable. Ma bulle s'était certainement déjà brisée car cela faisait un moment que je n'ignorais quoi faire de moi-même. Je pressai le pas et arrivai juste à temps devant ma salle de classe où m'accueillit Anderson, mon binôme de projet :

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Holmes ? »

« On a plus le droit d'être malheureux? »

« T'est vraiment pas bien dans ta tête. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

* * *

><p><strong>Euuuuh ouais ! Un petit mot ? Oui ? Non ? Vous avez<em> réellement<em> autre chose à faire ou vous mentez ?**

**A bientôt !**

**A.**


End file.
